the_nearly_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Timeline)
WARNING: THIS IS PURELY BASED ON SPECULATION AND IS PROBABLY WRONG! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Far Past * 10015+ BS - Dark Gaia splits the planet apart. * 3000+ BS - The Echidna Tribe is nearly wiped out by Chaos and the Chao disappear. * 3000+ BS - Angel Island starts rising due to the power of the Master Emerald. * ?000 BS - South Island's civilization disappears. * ?000 BS - Westside Island's civilization disappears. Recent Past * 35 BS - Gerald Robotnik makes a deal to Black Doom, and plans to return in 50 years. * 35 BS - Project Shadow is shutdown by G.U.N. * 2 BS - Knuckles the Echidna is born and becomes the new guardian of the Master Emerald * 0 BS (March 3rd) - Sonic the Hedgehog is born. * 3 AS - Miles "Tails" Prower is born. * 13 AS - Sonic stops Dr. Eggman from taking over South Island, sparking a tense rivalry. * 13 AS - Sonic meets Miles "Tails" Prower. * 13 AS - Sonic stops Dr. Eggman from launching his Death Egg. * 13 AS - Sonic meets Knuckles and stops Dr. Eggman from relaunching the Death Egg. * 13 AS - Sonic stops Eggman from taking over Little Planet. * 13 AS - Eggman kidnaps Tails. * 13 AS - Eggman manages to get a Chaos Emerald after travelling back to South Island. * 14 AS - Eggman attempts to kill Sonic, Mighty and Ray. * 14 AS - Eggman kidnaps Epsio, Vector and Charmy and rebuilds Metal Sonic * 14 AS - Sonic stops Eggman from taking over Little Planet again. * 14 AS - Eggman takes over Flicky Island to try to grab the Chaos Emeralds. * 15 AS - Eggman launches another "Death Egg". * 15 AS - Eggman launches the Egg Station and manages to retrieve Metal Sonic from Little Planet while trying to take over Little Planet again. * 15 AS - Eggman shatters the Master Emerald releasing Chaos. ** Day 0: Chaos attacks Station Square. ** Day 1: Eggman launches the Egg Carrier. ** Day 2: The Egg Carrier is destroyed. ** Day 3: Perfect Chaos destroys Station Square but is stopped by Super Sonic. * 15 AS - Eggman releases Shadow. ** Day 1: Sonic is framed for stealing a Chaos Emerald and is arrested. Half the Moon is also blown up. ** Day 2: Eggman activates the Colony collision course towards Earth. Super Sonic and Super Shadow use Chaos Control to prevent A.R.K from colliding with Earth. * 15 AS - Eggman launches another space-station. * 15 AS - Eggman kidnaps Vanilla. * 15 AS - Metal Sonic rebels against Dr. Eggman. * 15 AS - Black Doom returns to Earth. * 15 AS - Eggman uncovers Gemerl, but is destroyed by Sonic. * 15 AS - Eggman splits the world into separate zones. * 15 AS - Blaze searches for the Sol Emeralds. * 15 AS - Sonic and Tails end up in the Sol Dimension. * 15 AS - Eggman splits the planet into pieces, releasing Dark Gaia. * 15 AS - Eggman steals Wisps to power a machine, but is stopped by Sonic. Current * 15 AS (March 3rd) - Sonic celebrates his 15th birthday, but is interrupted by the Time Eater * 15 AS - The Lost Hex is found. * 15 AS - Sonic is defeated by Dr. Eggman. * 15 AS (6 Months Later) - Infinite is finally defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog. * 15 AS - Eggman is presumed dead after the Egg Carrier is destroyed. Future * 16 AS+ - Little Planet continues to return. * 17-18 AS - Knuckles is kidnapped. * 18 AS - Sonic and friends leave their dimension to find the Chaos Emeralds. * 18 AS - Eggman finally manages to take over the world. * 18-20 AS - Sonic and friends return, only to be shot down. * 4986 AS - Silver the Hedgehog is born. * 5000 AS - Blaze arrives in Sonic's world. * 10015 AS - Dark Gaia continues to split the planet apart.